The Chains To My Life Are Strong
by USAAuror
Summary: Arthur is internally compelled to purchase Harry and Ginny's wedding gift at a muggle shopping mall. As he looks for the gift, it becomes increasingly more clear why he had to be there.


**The chains to my life are strong**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and their backstories belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not obtain any monetary compensation for writing this.**

Arthur took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was fully awake the instant he could see. Fighting in two wars tended to do that to you, but if he thought about it, he realized he had been that way all his life. He could, and occasionally did, pretend to laze about before moving from bed, but he was instantly alert upon waking.

He turned toward his wife and reached out. Running his hand lightly along her curves, he mused on last night. Their usual interval for lovemaking was once every 2 weeks, give or take. It had only been three days since last time. It's just that last evening he'd seen her as irresistible and yearned to be close. When he arrived from work, he saw Molly, Ginny and Hermione in the kitchen laughing. He didn't know why they were laughing but his wife was positively glowing. So, instead of wandering out to the shed, he decided to sit in the kitchen with them and watch the dynamic between Molly and the young women. Occasionally tossing in a comment or two, he sipped his firewhiskey and noted the subtle ways his wife steered the conversations. Their talk wound around in circles as the supper ingredients were prepared by the different hands. Molly gained a new piece of information with each pass through a topic and Arthur could see her lips quirk slightly upward when it happened. Ginny and Hermione did not seem to notice the revelations they were supplying. Molly's brash persona kept others unaware of her sneaky side.

He had gotten a few revelations when he went to bed and his wife filled him in. Hermione and Ron were in a row about when to have children. Ron wanted to wait a few years and Hermione wanted to try now, 9 months into their marriage. If he knew his son at all, he was sure Hermione would have her way. Ron wasn't a pushover but he picked his battles, and he loved children. His interaction with Teddy and Victoire gave that side of him away.

The big news was Ginny's pregnancy scare. Molly pieced that together from watching her daughter and picking up on the side comments to Hermione. With Harry and Ginny's marriage only two weeks away, they didn't need the added stress of morning sickness and out of control emotions. Molly was sure Ginny wasn't pregnant and said the worries over their wedding likely caused a change in the young redhead's cycle. Regardless, she would be ready to help her baby girl in case a child was due in seven months. Arthur was just looking forward to walking his daughter down the aisle.

After one last rub of his hand across Molly's hip, Arthur carefully rolled over and sat up. He was practically vibrating with excitement. After months of dithering over the wedding present to Harry and Ginny, he had finally gotten inspiration. He knew where he needed to go for the gift. He still didn't know what to get but he had an exceedingly strong feeling pushing him to find it at that muggle shopping center. He was sure that his mind would reveal the thing which drew him to that location. For now, he simply knew he had to go there and it had to be today. He knew where it was, a quick apparation away. He'd visit the Ministry to locate the nearest safe apparating point. "But," he whispered as he stood, "time for a little breakfast."

He grabbed his housecoat and turned to look at his wife as he shrugged it on. She was uncharacteristically still asleep, producing muffled snores. He smiled. He was proud that he had caused much more satisfying noises and exclamations from her last night. Twice. She said it was like he was twenty again. Then she fell asleep as he rubbed her back. She was exhausted and he had done that. Even after the effort last night and the mere 5 hours of sleep, Arthur felt energized. He quietly walked to the door and through, closing it to keep her isolated from the noise; and the smell. Bacon; someone was cooking wonderful crispy bacon. That aroma wafting up from below pulled a rumble from his stomach. Grinning widely, Arthur bounded down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ron" he called out to the tall redhead at the stovetop. He saw Hermione look over to him from her perch at the kitchen table. He grinned at her.

"Hello, daughter-in-law. You look beautiful this morning! It's a right fine day to be out and about, don't you think?"

She blushed slightly and looked over to Ron with an odd smile forming on her features. Arthur followed her gaze, catching Ron in the middle of an eye roll and smirking back at his wife.

"How are you, son? What do you think this gorgeous morning?"

"I think that you forgot about the remodeling we're doing on Uncle Bilius'… no…my house. Mine and Hermione's."

Still grinning at his son, Arthur replied, "I did not forget, and your family is welcome to stay here as long as the work is being done. Very welcome, indeed."

"Dad, you have worked with the Order through two wars. Beyond that, you have planned and lead raids to confiscate illegally altered muggle objects. You've worked many spells to keep secrets and protect meetings. Knowing all this, I would think you could remember to put up a simple Imperturb or Muffliato on your own bedroom."

Arthur's ears started to redden. "Ah…well…you see, your Mother and I were a bit…ah…distracted. I mean, she started…"

"Dad! Stop… please…just stop…"

Hermione sprayed out the tea she had just sipped, then burst out laughing. Ron caught the giggles from her and, soon, all three were chuckling.

When they had finished, Arthur spoke up, "I'm sorry about that. I'll remember next time. Just don't mention it to your mother. I don't want to embarrass her."

"I'm still trying to forget it. You can be sure she won't hear it from me." said Ron with a grimace.

Hermione stood next to him, pointing at herself and vigorously shaking her head. "Not from me either."

Arthur let out a puff of air. "So, do you have enough bacon to share a bit?"

Turning back to the stove, Ron replied, "Have a seat, Dad. I'm making breakfast for everyone. Would you like a cuppa?"

"Yes, thank you, son."

Arthur followed Hermione back to the table. She took a seat on the opposite side from the stove. Arthur sat so he could see her and Ron.

"So, Hermione, what are your plans for the day?"

She looked at him quizzically, then answered, "Ron and I are working on the house, turning one of the bedrooms into a home office and, hopefully starting on the kitchen…if the new cabinets arrive. We talked about this last night, remember?"

"Ah, right. I guess my mind was somewhere else."

He watched the two of them glance at each other and widen their eyes. Hermione's cheeks pinked up a bit and she looked down at her cup. Arthur thought back to his actions yesterday evening and realized he had been significantly less subtle than he'd thought at the time. His 'little secret touches' were apparently neither little nor secret. Molly and he had their own ways of communicating their desires to each other and he had been sending those messages to her since before supper. He was brought out of his reverie by a teacup landing in front of him. He made small talk and watched his son and daughter-in-law.

Hermione got up and started making toast. They moved around in dancelike maneuvers, always aware of the other but never quite able to pass closely without touching. Ron's movements, continually shifting when she was near, exposed his hyperawareness of her location. Her touches when she got close seemed innocent enough; fingers on upper arm, hip touching for an instant; but they caused Ron to stop or draw a quick breath. He was bolder; the back of his hand brushing her bum or his chest touching her breasts even though there was plenty of room when he had slip to by her. She didn't seem to mind at all.

Arthur knew his son had fancied this woman since she was a forth year at Hogwarts. His letters home had changed in how he wrote about their time together. Stories about Hermione took on a somewhat different demeanor than those about Harry. Arthur described their relationship as a spiral from friend to spouse, passing through the orbits of awkward and argumentative. Now she seemed to be just about his whole world. He was so proud of Ron, his youngest boy who had outshined all the others. He had faced hardship and potential death with his friends. He had taken on his own mother when Hermione needed him to calm her nightmares. He stood beside her when his future in-laws shouted their frustrations. Yes, his boy was a man and husband, likely to soon be a father.

"Oh breakfast! Thank you, my dear brother!" cut across Arthur's thoughts.

A mass of straight red hair shifted through his vision as a kiss was placed on his cheek. The hair moved away and his lean muscular daughter loped over to the seat Hermione had abandoned. She was starting chaser for the Harpies; had been for three years. Since before that, her posters sold out each year even though she was only on the reserves; mostly young wizards, of course. Many proposals from star struck fans and some interruptions while dining out had prompted the hiring of a bodyguard; for a while. The young men wouldn't leave her alone despite all those interviews about Harry holding her whole heart. Granted, the Quibbler was not well read, but that was the only periodical she would interview for, until now. Her new contract pays her much more but requires her to stop snubbing the press. Harry did hold her heart. Beautiful and fiery as she was, her loyalty was ingrained and held sway in her life. Arthur had only been concerned about her heartbreak, since a number of witches did set their sights on the Boy-Who-Lived. He needn't have worried. Ginny had captivated the lad.

Ginny picked up the tea Ron had provided and lifted the cup toward her lips. Before taking a sip, she commented, "So Dad, if I wasn't a grown woman, I'd have gotten quite the education last night. Bloody hell, did you need someone to show you some silencing spells?" She grinned at him. "As it is, I was quite traumatized. My own mother…yelling for more…."

"Genevra Molly Weasley! The mouth on you! It's not proper to embarrass your parents like that. I've a good mind to …"

"Molly! Dear, it's alright. I'm sure she's only joking." Arthur interrupted as he held out his left hand to his wife.

His wife wheeled toward him as she entered the kitchen, wide eyed. "And you!...ehem…Arthur, may I speak to you in the sitting room please?"

Her tone told him that 'yes dear' was the only correct response. She turned and pushed past a confused looking Harry. Arthur stood and looked over to the two young women, who sat tight-lipped with mock innocent expressions. Leaving the room, he crossed the hallway as Harry exclaimed to the others, "Was that about last night?" This was followed by muffled laughter.

Entering the lounge put him less than a foot from his red-faced wife.

"Arthur, I am positively mortified!" Her whisper did nothing to hide her irritation and embarrassment. "They all heard me! Oh! HARRY heard me! How could you forget the spells! Years! Arthur, we kept our children from hearing us for years! I've never had to be quiet. I have to face them now, knowing they heard."

"I'm sorry, Mollywobbles. I was used to an empty house, where we could do as we wished when the mood arose. I didn't notice. I knew the…. Oh; you had me so randy, I simply forgot."

She got a wistful smile. "Mmmm, you were rather worked up, my handsome man. It was quite wonderful; the best in years. Well, you can't put the spell back in the wand. We'll just have to soldier forward. I'll tell you this; you won't be forgetting the spell work in the future!"

"No, my love. I won't forget."

"Can we sit a bit, Arthur? I would like to calm, before going to breakfast."

"Of course, I would greatly enjoy a moment of quiet with my lovely wife. I do need to talk to you about an outing I have planned for today. A plan to finally get a wedding gift for Harry and Ginny has come to me in my dream last night."

"Oh, wonderful! You've been so uncertain about that. It's not like you at all. What are you going to get for them?"

"I don't know yet." At her raised eyebrow he quickly added, "Oh, but I know exactly where I'm going to get it. It's a place with many muggle stores in one area in London. The name is Westfield Stratford City. In my dream, I'm in an open area with muggles all around me. One of them bumped into me and I got the feeling that I would find what I'm looking for right there. I have to go."

"You don't know what you're going to buy but you know where to shop for it? Really, Arthur!"

"I know it sounds strange, but I've had this strong feeling to go there. It is getting stronger as the day moves forward. I really need to be there by 11:00."

Molly leaned into his shoulder and sighed. "I don't like it, Arthur. You've never had these feelings before."

"It's just a muggle shopping area; very public. I don't think there is anything to be concerned about."

"Have you listened to yourself? You NEED to be there? What is causing this?"

He reached around her shoulder and pulled her close. Rubbing his hand down her arm, Arthur reveled in the wave of feelings pulsing through him. He turned his head, kissed her hair and whispered into her ear.

"Everything will be OK, my love. Let's go eat the breakfast prepared by my heroic youngest son."

"Yes dear."

He moved away from her and stood. Turning, he reached out his hand to Molly. She smiled and grasped his palm as she stood. He kept her hand and threaded their fingers together. They walked to the kitchen. Four heads turned in their direction. Arthur noticed Hermione glance at their clasped hands. Her lips curled at the edges as she turned towards her husband and reached out to his touch his fingers. The obvious love in her eyes spurred Arthur to pull Molly into a long kiss. He pulled back from her surprised face as Ginny spoke up.

"Oi! Not in front of the children! What has gotten into you two?"

Molly breathlessly replied, "It's not me. Your father is doing all this." She smiled. "But, I'm happy to follow his lead."

Ron spoke up. "Enough of that; breakfast is served. Eggs; scrambled. Kippers, beans and, of course, bacon. Plate them at your own risk!"

Hands immediately reached for the steaming platters and everyone quieted except for requests to pass food along. Arthur tucked in, not remembering the last time he'd been so hungry. He finished his first plate more quickly than the others, even Ron. He reached for the platter of bacon.

Harry smirked at him. "I always wondered where Ron got his appetite. Too bad he didn't pick up table manners from the same place."

Ron quickly swallowed his mouthful of eggs. "Oi! I'm getting better!"

Hermione reached over and patted his hand. "Yes dear, you are; very slowly; painfully so."

Ron shoved her shoulder. This knocked her into Ginny and all three young people laughed as Ron set his face into a mock scowl. Arthur smiled and piled more eggs onto his plate. These children were still affected by the war but their easy response to good-natured insults showed how much they'd recovered. He looked over, saw that Harry's watch pointed to half-nine, and realized he had to get ready to leave. Handing the plate to Ron, he excused himself from the table and walked to the bathroom upstairs.

Forty minutes later, Arthur was standing in a covered plaza. He had apparated to a men's bathroom stall on the second level. Having never been to the huge shopping center before, he was tempted to explore. A moving staircase drew his attention. Arthur walked over and was pleasantly surprised by a woman's voice requesting that he mind his step. Riding the staircase, he was so fascinated by the variety of stores packed together that he tripped at the bottom end. He noticed an electronics store and began to wander away from the area to see what they had. As he neared the window filled with screens of high-resolution moving pictures, a strong urge overtook him. It was getting late and he had to find another staircase to the next level down. Time was getting away from him. He consulted a large standing map and retraced his steps to reach the stairs. Riding down the stairs worked wonders on relieving the longing that was pushing him to that bottom level. Once he arrived and saw the small fountain, Arthur knew this was the place from his dream.

He quickly crossed past the fountain to the door of a shop. As he entered, he spied a black air fryer off to his left. He moved toward it and noticed many other small kitchen appliances. A middle-aged woman in a tight floral dress came over to him.

"Hello. I'm Marjorie. May I help you find something, sir?"

"Ah…yes, you may. I am looking for a wedding gift. My daughter is getting married to a young man I respect greatly."

"Oh wonderful. It is so nice that she has chosen a man that you like."

"Indeed yes; but on to the gift. They are updating their home and I just now thought I should give them something modern for their kitchen."

"I see. First, let us define the expense. How much were you planning on spending?"

"Well, I am prepared to spend whatever it costs. I am more interested in finding the right gift; something appropriate and modern."

The salesperson's eyes widened a bit and she smiled a little more brightly.

"Then we should take a look at the major appliances. There have been quite a few innovations in the last few years. This way please."

Arthur followed her toward the back of the store, where stood shiny large cabinets that Arthur knew were cold storage boxes; refrigerators. They used electricity and Harry's place now had electricity.

"These look interesting and I know they need mug…uh refrigerator."

"Great! This model has an ice maker and water dispenser. Right here, you can get…what?!"

Arthur and Marjorie turned toward the store entrance where a muffled staccato of small explosions were sounding. Arthur knew what that was, and his reason for being here solidified into defined purpose. He drew his wand and launched a Confundus at the woman.

"Marjorie, you need to stay down and move behind these large machines."

She turned from him, dropped down and started crawling away. Knowing what he must do, Arthur moved toward the sounds just as two larger explosions rattled the plate glass windows. Peering out the front windows, he first noticed a young child crying and pulling on a woman lying motionless between the storefront and the fountain. Movement behind the fountain brought his attention to a burly red-haired man carrying a large muggle firearm and looking up at the ceiling.

"ARTHUR! You're here somewhere. I know it! You came because you had to! Don't be a coward or I will shoot down everyone I've trapped here. Come out Arthur! Time for you to die!"

He turned, brought up his weapon and fired off four quick rounds toward an area outside of Arthur's view. Panicked screams echoed through the enclosed space.

"That's two more. I have no problem with taking...Oh! Hello Arthur."

Arthur was standing in the shop doorway. "How many?"

The younger man stared at him quizzically. "Sorry?"

"How many people have you killed, this time."

"That…is irrelevant. Damn, Arthur, you're old!"

Arthur shrugged. "Just the way things turned out this time."

"What's this life like for you, old man?"

"I have a family this time, Mordred. Beautiful wife; seven children. Well, six now. Fred died in the war. All my children fought….we won."

"There's been no war; unless you count that scuffle in the desert. Hardly a war. Not like the one we were in when you last failed to kill me. Huge weapons; millions of men; bloated bodies all across Europe. It was grand! You should know, I lived until 1967. I was quite rich. Israeli's got me…got me in Argentina."

"The war I'm speaking of was between the magical people in Great Britain. I'm a wizard, Mordred." Arthur walked toward the fallen woman near the fountain.

"A wizard? Well, how did that happen? Morgana would be surprised. Her curse has always kept us on even footing. Well, no matter; I will kill you. I always kill you. Mother set it so you would feel the life drain out of you, as I watched; every time." Mordred swung the rifle up and aimed at the crying child.

"Protego duro", Arthur yelled pointing his wand between Mordred and the child. The weapon discharged several times, bullets striking and breaking through the shield in a line moving upward, nowhere near the child.

"OOF!" exploded from Arthur as he felt a punch to his lower left ribcage. His legs collapsed under him and he fell over on his side. Quickly pushing himself back up, he felt his hand slipping in warm liquid. He looked up and noted the fountain was hiding him from Mordred. Pointing his wand at the two elongated holes a few inches apart, he muttered a quick coagulation spell. An Episky realigned a cracked rib. Then he disillusioned himself and painfully moved closer to the fountain.

Running footsteps preceded Mordred's appearance from around the fountain. He looked around but couldn't see Arthur, so he pointed the rifle at the child again.

"Arthur! I see the blood! I knew you'd take the bait. You're hit. Stop hiding or I really will kill this little girl."

Arthur removed the disillusion spell. "I am here."

Mordred rotated toward him bringing his weapon to bear. Arthur threw a bludgeoning hex, catching the younger man in the lower arm as the rifle fired. The bullets struck the fountain. Mordred moved away as the wizard grazed his left thigh with a Diffindo. Arthur jumped to his feet and ran toward the child, picking her up and detouring to a shop doorway. Breathing heavily, he pushed her into the shop to a man hiding behind the low wall. Bullets hit the edge of the alcove spraying glass into his face. He instinctively dropped to the ground and hurled a Cofringo in the direction he thought Mordred had fired from. Arthur knew he was in a bad position and battles against firearms were different than dueling another wizard. Remembering his previous life as a muggle British soldier, he rethought his tactics. Mordred never concerned himself with the proprieties of dueling. Arthur then remembered something about the muggle world that could save him. This modern world was quite different than the German slave camp where he and Mordred combatted last. Arthur only had to wait.

"Come and face me! I promise you a slow agonizing death."

Arthur peered around the corner. Mordred moved quickly, the rifle bucking in his hands. A sting at his throat burned as Arthur was rolling back into the alcove. Warmth ran down his neck rapidly and his hand went to the jagged slice near his jugular. The heavy blood flow was cut off by another coagulation spell. He felt the shock coming on and sat quickly, dumbly looking up at the fountain and its little statues. The concrete structure would be good cover for Mordred. Arthur scooted right to minimize his exposure.

"Well Arthur, I see you are still thinking I will play fair. Have I ever?"

Three rapid shots rang out, followed by screams and shouting.

"That young lady was very pretty. Not so much now. I know you're waiting for the police to show up, but I have many things set up to delay them. I even sent messages to them on all the traps I've set. How many lives must be sacrificed for you?"

The tell-tale click Arthur recognized as the rifle magazine release spurred him to point his wand at the fountain.

He replied to Mordred, "No more."

A loud crack coincided with Arthur's appearance near the fountain. He swayed on his feet from the exertion of apparating while Mordred spun toward the sound, his weapon already firing off rounds. The newly animated concrete dog struck the muscular man a glancing blow just as Arthur's right calf burst open from an exiting bullet. He followed his leg collapsing under him to roll and point his wand at the enemy. Favoring his right side, Mordred moved to increase the distance between them. He slammed into an invisible shield and fell to the floor, groaning.

Arthur stopped the bleeding from his leg. He apparated five feet to the left splinching a chunk from his left arm. A spray of bullets struck where he had been. The multiple injuries were taking their toll and he was slowing down.

Mordred shifted his aim and fired. The concrete dog moved between the two men, blocking the bullets and breaking apart. Cement shards pelted Arthur's right side. Several penetrated his shirt and imbedded into his skin. Throwing a quick but poorly aimed Bombarda, he was rewarded with the sight of Mordred tossed brutally against the fountain. His follow-up Incarcerous missed wide as the younger man disappeared around the structure.

Lifting himself up, Arthur quickly assessed his condition. Deciding to go on the offensive, he moved to follow Mordred. He strove to ignore the pain and the odd way his right foot moved as he jogged. His quarry was about 15 yards ahead, limping rapidly away and bleeding heavily from his right side. He passed out of view behind a moving stairwell. Arthur sped up and moved in a wider arc to pass further away from the stair's structure. He caught sight of Mordred still moving away with a wire trailing behind him.

Arthur's eyes followed the wire back to a dark green rectangle. He read the words 'FRONT TOWARD ENEMY'. He immediately looked over to Mordred, who smiled as he slammed his open hand against an object in his closed fist. Arthur cast a Protego, heard a loud explosion, felt great pain on his right side and apparated almost simultaneously.

When he reappeared back at the fountain, he could not remain standing. He hit the tiled floor…hard. As the pain increased, Arthur realized he was severely injured. He lifted his wand to attempt to stem the blood flow from his shredded upper right leg and lower arm. The wand was broken and most of it was missing. He had lost, again.

Mordred limped up. He was favoring his right arm. Blood soaked his shirt and trousers near the beltline. The rifle in his left hand had an obviously bent barrel.

"Heh, that was intense…and it took less time than our last fight. Arthur, you are so predictable. Save the people! It's always you coming to the rescue. Here's what you earn for being the hero. You bleed out on the floor of a shopping center while the rabble you tried to protect turn their back." He gestured with the rifle. "Look at them! Bloody COWARDS!"

Arthur turned his head to the right. His neck muscles jerked as he moved, a stinging and burning sensation spreading up to his jawline. Several dozen people, at least a quarter of them children, sat huddled together against a far wall. They looked back with anger, pity and shame. He turned back to Mordred. His breathing was becoming difficult, heavy and the cold was seeping into his limbs. He spoke to his tormentor.

"N-not their fault."

Mordred leaned in and whispered, "Always sticking up for the people, Arthur? Well, you'll be happy to know that, after you're gone, I will kill as many as I can before the police get too close. I have a way out, too. They won't catch me."

He searched Arthur's pockets and pulled out the wallet. "Arthur Weasley, ok. Look at these pictures. They move!"

He shifted away a little but remained kneeling.

"I think I will spend my remaining years hunting down your wife and children." He turned a picture toward Arthur. "This the little lady?" He looked at the photograph again. "A little plump…and old like you. Maybe, I'll rape her anyway before I slice her open. Guinevere was much better looking when I did her. Now, this blond is very nice. She looks fierce though. Ah, here's the one! Flying on a broom? She's fit in that green…what is that….a uniform? Ginny Weasley. Chaser, Holyhead Harpies. I think she needs special attention. Take my time with her. Oh no you don't!"

Mordred moved quickly away from Arthur's grasping right hand. He kicked out, striking the older man's right leg. Arthur whimpered.

"They-y-y are a-all witches…and p-power-power-f-ful. G-good l-luck to you."

"Yes…well, I am quite resourceful." Mordred put the pictures and wallet in his pocket. "I think I'll keep these."

He stood up and looked down at the rifle in his hand.

"You really broke this. It was my favorite. I'm not very happy with you, Arthur."

Arthur remained silent as the younger man looked at the rifle. He had started shivering constantly and was greying out. A beeping sound emitted from Mordred's watch. He pulled out a cellular phone, looked at it, and threw the rifle into the fountain.

"I see the police are also resourceful. They're getting through my traps faster than I planned and aren't very far away. I have to end you and leave soon. I suppose you won't mind; you look awful. This is my favorite part, watching you suffer."

Arthur was trying unsuccessfully to stop his violent shaking. He was definitely going into shock. The blood continued to slowly pool around him; his clothes heavily soaked. He knew the moaning was coming from him but he couldn't hold it in. Mordred was swishing his boots in the red puddle as he grinned at the older man.

Arthur spoke, "You sh-sh-should go a-h-head. F-finish me-e…..a-and….lee..leave. My f-f-fam-i-ily will f-find you—u."

"Still trying to threaten me? You're just a tired desperate old man. You don't have….wait…a…minute. You're trying to make me leave? Why?" He swung his arm toward the sitting people. "To keep me from killing them? Who are they to you?"

He drew the pistol from his holster. After pulling the slide back and releasing it, he peered at the side, then released the safety.

"You, Arthur, DO NOT… CONTROL ME! I was the one who took your kingdom from you! Me! I raped the queen and killed your servants. I do as I please! You see that grey hair?...the man in the suit! LOOK AT HIM!"

Arthur painfully turned his head. The entire scene was shaking and he couldn't really see the man Mordred was pointing to. He looked back at the young man.

Mordred shouted to the crowd. "You. Get up and move over there." He gestured repeatedly to the left. "GET. UP! I will shoot the woman and boy next to you, if you don't GET. MOVING. NOW!"

Arthur heard a small crack sound on the other side of the fountain. Mordred stood still for a moment, listening. Suddenly he shot four rounds across the fountain. A pained shout was heard along with several apparition cracks. Mordred spun around to fire on the wizards and was met with a Stupify that threw him backwards toward the fountain. His lower back caught the edge and he upended, sending up a large splash and slamming his head into the rifle barrel. His left leg kicked twice and he moved no more.

A face appeared in front of Arthur.

"Mr Weasley? I'm Auror de Quitte-beuf….Ronald's team leader. Do you remember me?" He looked away. "Auror Weasley! Nurse Planchet! On me, now!"

"Aur-ror? R-ron-ronald? Oh! I-i-is rhon-nauld inj..j..hurt?

Planchet spoke first as he trotted up. "Auror de Quitte-beuf, a bullet caught Auror Malfoy in the lower arm…minor…

Bloody hell! Dad! What the…"

The nurse immediately started working on Arthur.

"Planchet…aye; you're on it. I'll get a Mungo's team here. Weasley, you talk your father through this."

"Yes sir." Ron turned to face Arthur "Dad, everything's going to be alright. Just stay with me."

Arthur focused on Ron's face; and smiled. He tried to reach up to his son with his injured arm. Ron stopped him.

"Rh-rh-rhon. N-not hu-rt? T-too loud. Y-you know…I'm old? Cent-enturies! I kn-new Mer-lin."

"That old? What did you do with Merlin?"

"King! I'm-I'm m-marr..married to Guinevere. Beauty."

"Yeah, dad; Mum is beautiful. Stay awake now."

"N-n-no, Tih-ard! Sslleep now." He closed his eyes despite his son's pleas to stay awake. He saw Guinevere, Anne, Gunnora..and the rest of his wives all the way to Molly. Then he welcomed the blackness and the end of his pain."

He felt her hand in his before he was aware of anything else. This was new. He usually only remembered his lives and Morgana's curse after the pull had driven him to his doom. Mordred had died before him. Is the curse broken? Was he with Guinevere now? He thought of her and realized he couldn't quite remember what she looked like. The memories of his other lives and people were getting fuzzier as he tried to focus on them. The memories, even those of himself, rolled up like a parchment, disappearing into a closed library. As the face of each woman he had loved faded, he was pushed inexorably forward until he could only see Molly.

"Arthur! You're awake!" A hand touched his cheek. "Oh, love, I'm so happy you're with us."


End file.
